ANÕNUMOS
by NightRise
Summary: The dark shall rise...
1. Prologue: The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Not mine, Won't be mine, Never mine. :D

Nightrise: Hello! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it. Please tell me how did I do,happy to hear you out*giggles* Thankyou. Bye:D

Harry Potter was sent to live with his only relative after the tragic death of his parents. Both James and Lily Potter were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort in the attempt of protecting their only son, Harry, who was destined by a prophecy to save the wizarding world one day.

On that fateful night at Godric Hollow, not only the sacrifice the Potters have made, managed to save their son, but also succeeded in destroying the evil Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's greatest enemy, is something so common, yet so powerful, and almost exists in every living being, Who Could Have Guessed, It Is

_Love._

_~*~_

Harry's only relative was Aunt Petunia. She was Lily's sister. She had a small family of her own at Privet Drive. Her husband was Vernon Dursley and their son was Dudley a.k.a _Sweetums_.

Aunt Petunia dislike Lily and magic, because she was jealous and angry at what she thought was unfairness that her sister,Lily was a witch. Her resentment towards magic grew over the years of her life.

And now, she hated it even more. But still, she was afraid of it.

~*~

One morning, as she opened the door of her house to pick up the morning post, Aunt Petunia found a basket placed on the doorstep. In it, was a baby, peacefully sleeping with a letter tucked beside him.

Aunt Petunia was shocked by the founding, and had thought that she might have been dreaming when the baby suddenly opened his eyes and hold out his hands.

"He's smilling," she thought," and who could be this child belongs to?"

Then, she saw the letter.

Nightrise: Please keep on reading :D


	2. Chapitre I : Choices

Disclaimer: Not mine, Won't be mine, Never mine. :)

Night had already fallen, when Harry finally finished the chores given by the Dursleys.

He was tired, wet and sticky, for it had rained a bit earlier. He dragged himself from the garden shed to the kitchen door, dreaming of his warm bed.

The door creaked as Harry pushed it open. All the Dursleys who were halfway through their meal looked up and stared at him.

"Go on and take a shower, and you can eat your meal in the kitchen," commanded Aunt Petunia as Harry slowly made his way to the stairs.

"And don't dirtied the carpet!" she added.

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry.

~*~

He felt refreshed after the cool shower. He sat on the stool of the kitchen eating his dinner, which consisted of oat and veggie. It was not very much to ask of the Dursleys, for they have always treated Harry as a servant.

Nevertheless, Harry still continued to be as happy as he can and never felt angry at how the Dursley had treated him. He gulped down his food greedily, for he was very hungry indeed, after all the work.

He was later appointed by Aunt Petunia to wash up all the dishes before going to his room. Harry stared at the pile of dishes that was like Mount Everest.

"How could they have used so many dishes in only one meal?" he thought, and he came to the conclusion that, that is why Uncle Vernon and Dudley were so plump, because Aunt Petunia feed them too much.

It was already eleven o'clock when Harry placed the last dish back in the cupboard.

"Finally!" he said to himself, and he went to bed.

The house was silent, only the ticking of the clock and the rhythmic breathing of its occupants were audible.

Never would they know that danger was only a few meters away...

~*~

There was a black van, parked just outside the residence of the Dursleys. The passengers on it were not gentle or in the right mind, one should say.

Because, they are going to rob the Dursleys tonight, and they are armed and ready!

"When will we strike boss?" asked on e of the masked man in the back of the van.

Their leader, which they called "Boss" answered, "We will strike at exactly midnight, one hour after the lights went out." There were six masked man in the cramped minivan, currently waiting for the time to come.

After half an hour of waiting, one of the masked man started feeling bored and he begin to hum. The tune of the song was unclear, and it had become like a mosquito flying beside one's ear, it WAS very annoying.

The leader finally burst and told him to stop humming or he WILL stuck a sock in his mouth. The man immediately stops humming and took up playing with his fingers instead.

The Boss felt that he should review the plan with them again before moving out and he did just that. He told them to move in closer, he begins to talk," Firstly, we open the back door and..."

~*~

At exactly midnight, they strike. They move stealthily through the night with the dark surroundings as their cover.

When they arrived at the back door, one of the masked men picked the lock of with a thin wire.

After turning here and there a few times, the lock finally gives way. They silently crept into the house, knowing that the house holds four occupants and they have decided to tie them up first, before they start rummaging the house.

But beforehand, they have to find them. All six of the masked man ran up the stairs and searched the rooms.

~*~

Harry was having one of his bad dreams of a green light that had always resulted in him sitting up bathed in sweat, when suddenly he felt strong hands clamped his mouth and lift him up by pulling at his clothes.

His eyes shot open and he saw a masked man in front of him. By reflex, he tried to pull the hand off his mouth. But he soon found out that he could not.

His hands were tied up. He tried to run, but alas the strong hands held him firmly.

Harry started to panic, he tried to bite the man's hand, but the big hand that clamped his mouth would not budge even a little.

The man hustle Harry down the stairs to the kitchen as he twist and kick to free himself.

In the kitchen, he was joined by Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Aunt Petunia was sobbing; Uncle Vernon was trying to shout at the man although he was gagged and Dudley was whimpering.

"They obviously wanted something VERY valuable if they were to go through all this trouble willingly," Harry noted, "But what on earth was THAT valuable in the Dursleys household? Certainly not Uncle Vernon's heirloom, a ball of yarn? (UncleVernon's great,Great, GReat, GREat, GREAt, GREAT... grandfather was a yarn manufacturer, quite a famous one too.)Which was passed down from generations to generations; from Dusleys to Dursleys. THAT ball of yarn could have dated back to 400 years ago. Plus, they were not filled with riches!"

_Ridiculous! Who wants a ball of yarn?_

Five of the men left the kitchen, leaving only one to guard them. The masked man went through all the things from top to bottom and they have collected quite a lot of things when they later returned to the kitchen.

~*~

Aunt Petunia thought that now, they are going to leave. But, she was wrong.

One of the masked men took off Uncle Vernon's gag and asked him where his safe was. Uncle Vernon denied that he HAD a safe, because he did not want his years of saving, "His Lifeline!" to be robbed, just like that!

But somehow, the robbers knew he had a safe. The man kept on asking, pressing, but still Uncle Vernon denied.

In the end, the man lost his patience, he started hitting Uncle Vernon. Blood poured from his mouth and his left eye can hardly open.

Aunt Petunia went into hysterics, she begged the man to stop. The man did.

Instead of walking away, the man turned to Aunt Petunia and points a gun at her head.

He said maliciously, "I will kill your wife if you won't tell me, and then you son. I'll count to ten. One, two..."

"Wait! Wait! Please don't, I'll tell you!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Still the man continued on counting.

Harry knew he had to do something; he did not want to lose his aunt, although she had not treated him nicely all those years. He felt something stirring inside him, urging his mind to let it go.

Harry debated whether to release it or not. But then, he had no choice.

He concentrated on making his mind blank and let the power inside him guide him.

Time seemed to crawl, and after a while of trying, with the commotion around him, it was kind of an impossible task to empty your mind. No matter, he kept on trying.

As the man was to pull the trigger, Harry opened his eyes and the man was blasted away.

The others were baffled when they saw what happen. The man got up and his head was bleeding. There was blood all over his head where he had hit the kitchen' marble table. He was furious.

There was a wild glint in his eyes. He pointed his gun at Harry and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang; a woman screaming and Harry knew no more.


	3. Chapitre II : Rescue

Disclaimer: Not mine, Won't be mine, Never mine. :)

The aurors at the Ministry of Magic was alerted, when the Department of Magic Misuse detected a strong and powerful magic in the muggle world. Who was the source of the power rather puzzled them; it was Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world.

~*~

Cornellius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic, was peacefully sleeping in his bed, at his house in Wintershire, when someone awoken him. It was Dumbledore.

"Sorry to have to wake you up at this unholy hour, Cornellius. But there is something urgent that needed our instant action. Do you still remember the ward that I have placed on Harry Potter the day he was sent to live with his relatives?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I remember," answered Fudge, "Did something happen to him?"

"Unfortunately yes, something did. The ward alarmed me a few minutes ago that Harry is seriously injured and his life was in danger," continued Dumbeldore.

"Oh my goodness! I'll send the aurors there immediately!" exclaimed Fudge as he got up and get dressed, who might have thought that maybe some of the remaining death eaters would try to take revenge on Harry.

"Do you know who it was that had harmed him?" enquired Fudge when he had dressed.

"No, we were not sure, but the Department of Magic Misuse told me that it was not magic that was used to harm Harry, it was a muggle weapon," said Dumbledore,

"We have no choice but to alert the muggle authorities," said Fudge sadly.

"Don't you worry much about that, Miss Figgs, the squib that I have placed near Harry's home had already called the police. They'll arrive shortly. But first, we have to see how Harry's condition is. I have sent some of the members of the order of the phoenix and aurors there. Now we better get going," finished Dumbledore.

"I agree we should." And they both apparated to Privet Drive with a faint pop.

~*~

Aunt Petunia had thought that her life was going to end when the man pointed the menacing gun at her head. But then, everything happened so fast. A few moments ago, the man was going to pull the trigger. Next, he was blasted away. When he recovered, he shot her nephew!

She shuddered at the memory and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Harry sitting limply on the chair with his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and bright red blood was flowing freely from a wound on his chest.

_He looks so pale_, as if his life was slowly seeping away...

"Harry!" she called out to him, but no reply. A pang of guilt hit her, after all those years of how they had treated him, Aunt Petunia thought that Harry would hate them and rather watch them die than to save them.

But now, she was unsure of herself and was starting to doubt the way they have treated Harry.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered how Harry had suffered all these years, growing up without the love of a family...

~*~

Just as Aunt Petunia was sobbing quietly to herself, the man raised his gun and pointed at Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and finally Dudley.

"Who wants to be next?" asked the man as an evil grin spread all over his face. Blood trickled down his neck, and his shirt was bathed in blood.

"Tell me now! Or you'll never see the daylight again!" shouted the man at Uncle Vernon, jabbing the gun under his head. Uncle Vernon was so scared out of his wits that he could not uttered a single word, and could only squeezed his eyes tightly shut, dreading the time when the bullet will go through his brain.

"Goodbye, ," he said, his gun clicked softly as he loaded another bullet.

"It makes no difference if I kill you now, because even if you did tell me the whereabouts of your safe, I would still kill you and your family," he finished in a silent yet scary way that would make your hairs stand on end.

"If I'm not wrong, is it your safe was in your bedroom, behind the large painting over your bed?" he added with a wild glint in his eyes.

Beads of sweat trickled down Uncle Vernon's forehead as he started to sweat profusely, due to the fact that he was starting to panic. _Oh no, he knew!_

It was clearly shown that Uncle Vernon had taken the bait from the expression on his face.

"It proves that I'm right then," said the man triumphantly, a malicious smile forming on his scarred face.

"NOw, there's no more means for me to let you live," and he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

"Proteglius!" shouted one of the aurors just in time to save Uncle Vernon. The shield deflected the bullet.

In a flash, all the other robbers turned and started shooting the place where the sound came from. They used silent guns, so that it would not make a lot of noise and wake up the whole neighborhood.

When they had finally stopped, they realized that there is no one there, not a drop of blood or a body was seen! But then again, the robbers still had an uneasy feeling that someone was there other than themselves.

But who?


End file.
